All She Never Knew She Wanted
by FailingErin
Summary: She was a new city girl - her road of life looking bright. She had a house, a scholarship, and now, she has 10 freakish kittens and they aren't kittens at all. This is not what she signed up for! Rated for Hidan and OC's Language. ItaOC AkaOC HidaOC
1. A fresh New Start

**Chapter One – Kitties in a box!**

_***AN* I need to stop getting so many idea's D:. I have so many freaking stories I need to work on, and finish, and just get done. Sadly for me, I almost have no time to write, because of the stupid thing I call high school.**_

_**At last though, it may be 11:51, on a school night, I have been reading alot, and I noticed – one of my old stories that got erased, around the time I first decided to delete some times, I came up with this story. And I know, they are pretty common now. But, I decided to give it a shot, and what? The only thing that can happen is the usual.**_

_**So yeah... I hope you like it, and yeah!**_

_**ONWARDSS MINNIONSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**_

-End note-

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE!"** Hidan broke the pregnant silence between every member of the Akatsuki.

Everyone had taken their time to look at themselves, and look at the others, as they realised their situation was not of the norm.

"**Shut up idiot." **Kakuzu slapped his partner on his head, but something was different about his hands.

They were paws.

"**I believe we are cats." **Muttered a bored looking Sasori, clearly annoyed being a furred kitten, examining his body, twitching as unknown sounds came from beyond what seemed like... a box, all the member's were in.

"**Tobi is a good boy, but Tobi is scared!" **A black kitten with an orange face covered it's eyes with his paws, cowering close to a black and white kitten beside him.

Pein sat in the middle of the lot of kittens, watching everyone complain. The orange cat slowly sighed, before looking towards Kisame, who happened to be a large blue cat.

"**Kisame." **He said, voice clear of any emotion as he looked at the blue one. **"Try to find us a way out." **His eyes moved towards a black, shorter kitten beside Kisame. **"Itachi, try to find a way to learn about our surroundings."**

Itachi nodded his head, before slowly moving towards one of the four walls of the box, before sitting down, and concentrating.

"**If only we could blow up one of these walls, then we could find us a way out!" **Deidara, a now blonde fur-ball emerged from behind the Sasori, clearly annoyed at the blonde's appearance. Slowly Deidara moved his paw towards his mouth, cleaning the bright fur before sitting tall, muttering about art.

"**All I want to know, is how the fuck we got here!" **Hidan, said, babying a now large bump on the top of his head. He glared at his partner, who only looked at him with a bored expression, before turning to look at their leader, now moving about, as Konan sat silently.

"**I am not aware of how we have come to this situation.." **He walked around everyone, before sitting beside Konan, who seemed contempt. **"But we are not to slack for the time being. Use your senses and try to figure out where we are, or to find out how we got here."**

"**Leader-sama." **Sasori stated, boredly looking away from his partner, the blonde now playing with his tail. **"I sense no chakra around, and we seemed to be in a different country of some-sort."**

Leader nodded, before looking above himself, only to be greeted by a brown ceiling, with 23 poorly poked holes portraying from the brown roof. **"Itachi."**

"**Sasori is right. I sense nothing." **The black cat continued to stare at the wall in front of him, closing his eyes to be greeted by darkness, ignoring everything around him.

"**Alright." **The large orange cat moved towards the larger group, before sitting down, tail slightly twitching, causing Konan to smile, even though it was not evident.

"**Obviously in our current forms, combat is almost not an option. So... If we are to come in contact with humans, we are to gain their trust, and maybe we will find out more information as to where we are." **

"**Hai." **Their words echoed as meows outside the box, as streets full of car's and busses were scattered among the busy intersection.

Buildings of many heights and widths were everywhere. Some old, some new. Businesses were being crowed as people flooded the streets as a bus came to a stop, opening their doors to let passengers off.

People of many different races and sizes come out of the bus. It was amazing to the odd bystander how many passengers could fit on the seemingly small bus in the middle of 4 – 6 pm rush hour, but they would just turn their heads to their friends or the group of people behind the person to make a comment, before loading themselves onto the city bus, to head to their destination.

A tall, young girl stepped off the bus, with a large messenger bag at her side. She was that of a young woman, and she looked with curiosity at her surroundings. Holding onto her bag, she sniffed the air, to be greeted with the many smells of hot dogs, and pretzels, and burgers.

With a smile to her face, she made her way down the busy street, before stopping at a red light, waiting for the cars to stop moving. She quickly pulled out a map, and in big letters, the front spelled **Toronto **on it.

"Alright..." She said, looking at the many different lines on the page. "I'm on Dundas... so that means... Baththurst is that way!" Her voice increased it's pitch, as she closed the map, and started walking to the right.

She watched the many cars buzz past her, every once in a while, stopping to say hello to random homeless people on her way, before stopping for one.

"Good morning George!" She waved her hands, as a young dark man in a old dirty trench coat scarffed down what seemed like a stale doughnut, before taking a large drink of warm coffee.

"Ehheeyy if it isn't Erin!" He said, walking a fast pace towards the woman, giving her a large hug. "What are you doing here in Toronto?"

She smiled, before opening her bag, to pull out a nicely, un crinkled envelope, and handed it to the dark skinned man. "I was accepted into the University of Toronto!" She said excitedly, as the man opened the letter, and read with a growing smile.

"Hey! My little Erin is growing up in the world!" He said, before hugging her again, but not letting go, as he started to walk her down the street. "This calls for celebration! My treat!"

"Oh George, you don't have to do that! How about I treat you instead!" She said, slowing turning into a small sushi restaurant. "And I won't take no for an answer."

"Ehh fine, suit yourself!" He laughed, giving her a slight squeeze, before letting go, throwing out the container of old coffee in a near trashcan, unknowingly some of it splashing onto a shoe box below.

The two friends sat a one of the tables, before picking up the menu's, browsing through them. "Now tell me Erin. You seem to be memorising the streets a little too much to just go to school here." George said, setting down the menu, before looking the woman in the eyes.

She smiled, before choosing what she was going to have, before setting down her own menu, a waitress taking their order of drinks. "Man, you got a good eye."

The young man just laughed loudly, slouching on his chair, before pinching his chin, trying to give off the impression of intelligents. "Well, you know what they say!"

"Nock it off GG." She said, referring him to a nickname. He threw his arms off in a loud chuckle, before folding his hands underneath his chin. Erin followed doing the same, but with her right palm instead. "Well your right. In fact, I am moving into my new house today, thanks to good old mommy and daddy!"

Georges eyes glimmered in happiness, before slapping the girl on her arm, patting her shoulder. "Your starting to make me feel old girl! I remember when you were yeah tall, trying to choke me for stealing your cookie!"

The girls eyes thinned, before she smirked. "Well what can I say? It was a sexy cookie, and you were trying to take it away from me!"

The two young adults laughed, as someone came to take their orders, receiving their drinks.

"Now tell me, oh intelligent one. Does this mean I get to pop in randomly now?" George asked, punching her arm again, receiving a loud snort from the girl.

"In your dreams GG. Maybe once in a while, but I don't love you THAT much." She couldn't help but laugh as the grown man slouched his shoulders, before she took a sip of her beverage. "You know I'm kidding, but sure. As long as you find some way of contacting me."

They received their food, and ate in a happy silence. "Hey Eri." Asked George, turning full attention to the brown haired girl. "What do your parent's think about you moving by yourself. Usually people of your age would only be in an apartment, but a whole house?"

She snorted, before looking at George. "Honey, I'm 19. Technically, I could have moved last year, but I saved up my money, and since grandma left me in her will, I now have enough to start my life!" She took her straw from her drink, before stirring it, causing bubble to form. "They personally couldn't wait for me to be gone, but then again, that's typical them. The only thing they asked for is grandchildren. But again, they added on 'But wait till your married, or living with the guy!'"

The man laughed, before taking a large bite of his sushi. "True that true that. Please tell me you at least have a job!"

"Honey." She responded. "Of course I do. How would I pay the bills? And since I have an extra room, maybe if your want to, if you need a place to bunk, I'm here for ya." Picking up a paper napkin, she wrote down her address, along with a map to the place in full detail.

George took the paper, before shaking her hand. "It's a date then." Erin couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course."

They quickly finished their meal, before Erin stood from her spot, stretching her body, receiving a few cracks from said body. George did the same, but waited for the female to finish.

"Well Erin, I'm off. It's nice to see a familiar face around here finally!" His voice radiated with happiness, before the girl gave him a hug, and bid him farewell.

Slowly, she paid for the bill, placing a tip on the table, and picking up her large bag from the ground, and picking up a mint the waitress left them. She smiled, and decided to pick them all up, placing them in her overly-stuffed back pack for her friend the next time he visited.

Making sure her shoe's were on, she walked out of the restaurant, continuing to her destination, passing people among people. Slowly, she threw her hand to her back pocket, to make sure she had remembered to put her debit card back in it's proper place, only to find it empty.

"_Crap." _She mumbled to herself, before checking all her pockets, and checking them again twice more, before she made her way back to the restaurant in a face pace.

She placed her hands into her pocked, cold causing her fingers to turn a light pink, as she walked in the now darker streets now that the sky had turned a orange, purple, and pink. The streetlights had been turned on, and the people seemed to have slowly gone to their destinations, as the numbers turned from hundreds, to only a few dozen shoppers, and people heading for their night shift.

Her faster pace slowly excel orated, as she realised that was her only way of getting food for the night, since her house was right beside a grocery store. Before taking another step, she quickly noticed that she had stumbled onto a crack, and landed face first in front of the restaurant trash can.

Quickly, Erin covered her face in embarrassment as she quickly noticed her debit card laying in a small pile of snow, beside a shoe box. Her bag was now beside her, as she scrambled to retrieve the card, only to notice the box shift before her eyes, and little meows echoed to her ears.

"Cats." She stated clearly. She almost shoved the box towards her, throwing the top open, to have Ten pairs of eyes staring up at her. "There are cats in a shoe box, in front of me."

Her eyes held disbelief as she stared at the Cats with a mixture of disgust for the people who would leave Ten poor creatures beside a _trash can, _and shock, for the fact that they were all staring back at her, waiting for what she was going to do next.

"Well..." Erin moved her eyes around, looking to see if anyone were to claim the kittens, but to now surprise, nobody came to offer their words. "I guess I could take you guys home with me... Thank god I am living alone..."

Slowly, she closed the box, leaning back to the ground to pick up the debit card, and without trying, she shoved it into her back pocket, placing both hands on the dirty yellow shoe box she was now taking home full of _Cats. _The four letter word she thought she would never hear she would be caring for.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it! Chapter one of... actually, I don't know how many more chapters there will be, but all I know, is I like the start to this one! It actually took only four hours to whip up this chapter for you lovely readers!<strong>

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Me: Awwe, he is showing his affection to all of you!**

**Itachi: -/_\-**

**Me: Now please review, and I will be sure to add another OC... probably of Lala or someone else XD**

**So yeah... BAI BAI :D **


	2. And Then there were Eleven

**Haayy guys :3 This is a new record. I, Erin. Have updated my story two weeks and a little bit after posting. Well, now I have a new goal to write my chapters XD**

**Every Sunday will be my chapter day for this story. For my life with the Akatsuki, it will be on every other Thursdays. High school Drama, Akatsuki unleashed will be on Wednesdays, and finally MLWTA Rewritten will be posted on Saturdays. Man I am F**king packed LOL.**

**But I decided just to get of schedule for once, fuck it, I am updating on a FRIDAY MORNING.**

**BE HAPPY I HAVE NO SOCIAL LIFE D: ;_;.**

**I do not own the Akatsuki or Naruto. I just own Erin and every OC in this story.**

*End Authors note*

* * *

><p>Cold air chilled Erin's bones, causing her to hold the dirty shoe-box under her left arm, forcing her hands into her jean's pockets.<p>

She let a cough pass her lips as she speed-walked towards her home in a lesser-populated area in Toronto.

Many houses of different colors and shapes she passed, all with bright Christmas lights of many colors beaming from every nook and cranny. Reds, blues, whites, greens, yellows – all lit up the street, as children ran past her – a street hockey game going on in front of her.

All the children paid no attention to her walking by, as she reached for the key's in her back pocket – placing the box on the ground.

It didn't taker her long to find the large lump in her butt pocket, but she pulled out a color-coded keychain with 10 different keys.

She mumbled to herself, picking the box back up with a large sigh. It hadn't occurred until then that she would need to get food for the kittens in her box. Ten kittens, if she counted correctly. Ten freakish hair dyed kittens who were trying to break through the box every five seconds.

The thought lingered in her mind, as she absently opened the door, placing her keys on a semi-rapped table, covered in a mixture of bubble-wrap and tape.

"Well..." She said, closing the door hind her – looking at a large, box filled hallway in front of her. "Looks like this is my home now, isn't it?"

Pulling off her boots, she stumbled over to the kitchen, plopping the dirty shoe box onto a older kitchen table, flipping over the top.

Ten pairs of eyes looked in her direction, as a grumble was made. A loud grumble at that one.

She couldn't help but smirk at the sound coming from the box. The kittens seemed thin, but their thick fur that covered every inch of their feline bodies made it seem like they were actually chubby.

"What can I get you guys to eat..." Moving a strand of hair falling in front of her vision behind her ear, she opened the fridge to be greeted with a bottle of mustard, two water bottles, some pickles, and a random sub.

"...Great." She closed the fridge, before going for the old, white painted cabinets that were scattered along the room. "If we can't find any cat-worthy food in here, looks like I'm going shopping."

Eyes skimmed naked shelves as they laid on a few stray can's of lightly salted tuna. A breath escaped her as she pulled them down onto a kitchen counter – looking for a can opener.

"You guys are lucky." She smiled, before pulling out from a large brown box, a chipped bowl. Her hands looked fragile, as she dumped the three cans of tuna into the bowl. "I don't have to move my fat ass to the store."

"**Fat ass is fucking right!" **Hidan meowed, laughing in what seemed like tiny meows to the basic person. Kakuzu just slapped him, before watching the girl with curious eyes.

"**I wonder what she is doing, un..." **Deidara asked to himself, watching the pink paste like patty dump into the older bowl. He sniffed the air before covering his nose.

"**Tobi will eat it cause Tobi is a good boy!" **Tobi tried to jump out of the box, but ended up catching the ledge of the box. He fell with a loud thump, causing Erin to look behind her, a bowl of food in one hand – a bowl of water in the other.

"Come on you guys, you aren't suppose to jump on ledges. They hurt and the attack and they are evil." She slowly placed both of the bowls on the table beside the box, before trying to lift the kittens out of the box – which was now filled with the stench of urine.

"Ugg.. You guys need to learn to hold it in. But I guess you guys didn't have a choice now did you?" She finally got to Hidan, who seemed to try to put up a fight.

"**This fucking bitch isn't going to fucking touch me today!" **He slowly tried to claw at the girl, succeeding, but she just flinched.

"Bad kitty!" She tapped his nose with force, before rushing towards the sink, running it under water. "Man, I hope you don't have rabies. I don't want to die yet."

Again, after a few minutes of standing over the kitchen sink, all the kittens sat watching her behind the box – close to the wall. She turned around, showing that her hands were now covered in oven mitts, and she now a pair of tongs. "I win."

Without any force, she picked up the silver kitten, and placed him with the rest. Her smile beamed, as she sat down in a old wooden chair beside the brightly coloured kittens.

The ten kittens made no move towards the food, before Erin couldn't help but mumble to herself. "What is wrong with you guys? Don't you like Tuna?"

They all stared at her, before she sighed, standing up, waddling towards the counter and again, coming back with something. This time, it was a rather... odd looking spoon.

"Look." She said, taking a spoon full of the Tuna and placing it near them, causing them to flinch, but watch. "Om noms. Food. Dinner." Again, nothing.

"Damn..." It occurred to her, that she hated Tuna. And by the looks of the cat's faces, they were not going to eat it unless _She _tried it. "You have to be kidding me."

She received no response, before she threw her head down on the table, causing said table to shake. "Why am I doing this for CATS." She raised herself up, before sniffing the Tuna. "I hope this doesn't kill me..."

And with that, she shoved the spoon into her mouth, instantly swallowing it, trying not to taste it. Before she knew it, she started gagging, but slowly calmed herself, and rushed to take a drink from the large bowl of water.

"Never again..." She pushed the Tuna towards the cats, who slowly started to eat the flesh coloured fish with slight caution. Some of the cats rotated from bowl to bowl, water to fish.

"**This is..." **Kakuzu pawed the pink paste, eyeing it like it was trying to eat him.

"**Meh." **Hidan muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed about the fact he had been taken down like a toddler riding a bike for the first time. He kept his head down and his mouth shut as he ate the mush.

Pein and Konan had left the food bowl for the water, and slowly drank away their thurst, as the others did their rotating.

"**Who is this girl..." **Sasori said, watching the brown haired girl with hazel eyes. He was not use to needing food or water, but for the moment, he had thrown his thoughts to the woman in front of him.

"**She seems to have taken us in, un." **Deidara pawed his ear, trying to get an annoying itch behind it. **"It seems she doesn't know who we are, yeah. What if she finds out?"**

"**We will gain her trust to find out where we are." **Pein lifted his head, before walking to the middle of the two brightly coloured bowls. The others just watched him with interest. Even Tobi had settled down, but kept his head down to the food. ** "If she is to find out who we are, refrain from trying to cause harm. I do not want to cause a commotion if people are around to hear. We have no information on where we are – only that we are long aways from the hide-out."**

"**I want to fucking kill this little bitch..." **Hidan just glared at the woman who was watching them with pure interest, even though it was clear she has no idea what they were saying.

"**There will be no killing until we find out where we are."** Orange cat just glared at the zealot, who continued his glaring at the girl.

"Wow, now I know the leader of the kitties." Her voice caused a sudden silence between the kitties, though she paid no attention to it, as she stood up, taking the bowls to the sink, and begun washing them. "You kinda remind me of someone... I just can't put my Tung on it..."

The all stared in a strained, painful silence as she scrubbed the dishes, eyes twitching in thought. "...come to think of it, why does this seem all to familiar."

She tapped her finger on her bottom lip, before an idea popped into her head.

She stopped what she was doing, before walking towards the, slowly with caution. "You all remind me a lot of the Akatsuki actually..."

There it was. The pin drop silence. All the Kittens just died a little bit inside, as she blurted out laughing, walking back to her position in front of the sink. "Pish posh Erin. Thinking silly things! Their cartoon characters, they aren't real."

Quickly, she dried off her hands with her jeans as she picked up the kittens one by one, forcing them back into box isolation. She proceeded to walk to the living room, where only three pieces of furniture sat in what seemed like a pregnant silence.

"Maybe I need to go home and get more furniture from my storage locker..." Her hands tapped on the box in thought, before she placed the box on the only couch in the whole room.

"Opening up Kitties." Her voice was a mixed grumble of happiness and pure irritation. This is just what she needed. Ten kittens to now rule her once clean house. And what she was about to do surley wasn't the best thing on her 'Do before death' list.

Slowly, she lifted ten still shocked kittens before placing them all on her dark blue couch, before standing up, and throwing the dirty box out in the trash can beside the couch.

"I'm going to the store to buy you guy's some food. If I come back, and _One _ thing is messed up, broken, or even missing... oh there will be death to pay, and I am not scared to put you guys in a pound."

"You can roam the house if you want, but again, please no mess. I'm not the biggest fan of cats, I'm more of a dog person really..." With that, she walked quickly towards her closet in the front, pulling back on her boots and zipping up her jacket. "Gosh I am not in the mood for this..."

And with that she was gone, and the ten kittens sat in a pregnant silence that wasn't heard since Hidan had walked in on Konan changing.

"**Fuck...** **" **Hidan muttered, as he just blankly stared in front of himself.

Where were they?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes another update! I should be named god TROLOLOLOLO<strong>

**Anyways~ I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I will be making the next one asap, cause I am home sick AGAIN :D**

**God I'm going to fail high school...**

**But you know what? Up the butt with them! I will be back tomorrow, and the will suffer in my awesomeness!**

**Lol I jk XD. I'm not that awesome... ;_;**

**Anyways reviews are well appreciated! Thank you **


End file.
